


Sin Not Found

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Crowley, Discussing Feelings, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Sex mentioned, Sometimes you just have to talk about your feelings, Without actually expressing any feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale express their feelings about sex.





	Sin Not Found

Being an angel and being a demon should mean that the two disagree on everything. Every topic should be a polar opposite, two opinions from different beliefs that would war against each other until the end of time. That was, in fact, not the case with Aziraphale and Crowley, however. They had their disagreements, had gotten into a fight about it more than once in the beginning, but they did, in fact, agree on quite a few points.

 

When humans began to discuss "Love" for instance, there had been a debate on whether or not sex meant love, and Crowley and Aziraphale agreed wholeheartedly that it, in fact, did not. Aziraphale, a being made of divine love for all things, had seen many people fall in love and yet never consummate the arrangement. Crowley, being the tempter that he was, had often used sex to bring together two people who would never, in a million years, fall in love. No, they were quite sure that the two things were separate. Many people conflated the two, and while it was fine to want love and sex, they did not necessarily go together.

 

In the beginning- Well, not the very beginning to be sure, but sometime in the first millennia - Crowley had experimented with sex and found it to be fine. Not amazing, not after the first few times. It was enjoyable at the moment, a mess in the end, and too difficult in the beginning to initiate. It was fine, neither great nor terrible. After the first millennia, Crowley stopped trying to find willing partners. Too much work for not enough payout.

 

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was a man who enjoyed the many pleasures the earth had to offer. The Principality of the Eastern Gate enjoyed good food, good drink, good books, and good company. Which confused Crowley to no end whenever Aziraphale invited him to eat. Crowley did not consider himself good company. More than once while they spent time with each other, a human would catch Aziraphale's eye. Before the modern era, that round body, nice clothing, and pale complexion would catch many an eye, and Crowley never failed to miss Aziraphale failing to correct people when they called him "Lord". Crowley would see him leave in their company, and never would he spot them together again.

 

"Why do you do it, Angel?" Crowley asked him one night. They were watching the stars pass by, sitting in the park by Aziraphale's newly opened book shop. "You know... Sleep with humans?"

 

Aziraphale looked over at him. He blinked over and then tilted his head. "That... Is an unexpected thing for you to ask, dear."

 

"It's just-" Crowley waved his hand. "You know, the whole 'Multiple-Partners', sleeping around... That seems more like a demon thing, don't you think? It's a sin, lust and the like."

 

Aziraphale shrugged and he looked up at the stars again. "Then why do you not sleep with them?"

 

"Too messy," Crowley said, waving his hand at the suggestion. "Too much... Humans expect ties and flirting is too difficult."

 

"I see," Aziraphale said, and the silence grew between the two men.

 

The silence was just beginning to get comfortable, a kind of rhythm that was far too easy to fall into. It should not be that easy, but it was. Crowley sometimes imagined that he could feel the divine love that had been burned away when he sauntered down from heaven and- "Hey!" Crowley sat up from his slouched position quickly, looking over at Aziraphale, hoping that his stare would set the angel on fire. "You didn't answer my question, you prick!"

 

Aziraphale made the attempt to stare at him innocently, but Crowley could see the corners of his lips perk up and then Aziraphale shrugged. "Do you think less of me? For sleeping with humans?"

 

Crowley hesitated, looking at him. "Well, if I did would you stop?"

 

"No," Aziraphale said, looking up at the stars again, folding his hands over his stomach.

 

"No, I don't think less of you," Crowley said and allowed himself to slump back into his relaxed position on the bench. "Not because it wouldn't change anything, I really don't care. It just... seems so hypocritical."

 

"I love all of them," Aziraphale said after a moment. "All sons and daughters of Adam and Eve. Yes, I remember that sex is not entwined with love," Aziraphale interjected before Crowley could interrupt. "But who am I to deny them a very fun night if that's what we both want? As long as we are both consenting, and they are not hurting anyone, I don't see the harm."

 

Crowley thought for a long moment, turning to look over at Aziraphale quietly before he nodded. "I suppose that makes sense," he muttered. "If you say so. More complicated than I like, of course."

 

"Of course."

 

"But they must not like it, upstairs," Crowley said with a wave of his hand. "Going native and all that."

 

"Well, they would not like to know about our Arrangement either, but what they don't know can't hurt them."

 

Crowley hummed. He had known Aziraphale too long to be surprised by that anymore. He had tempted the angel into doing many, many things that the Principality of the Eastern Gate would have scoffed at in the beginning. Lying to upstairs to enjoy his life on Earth? That was hardly a surprise at all. "Maybe we could sleep together sometime," Crowley said, keeping his face smooth and his voice calm even as panic spread through his body.

 

"Ah, no," Aziraphale said next to him. Was he blushing? It was hard to tell in the dark, with his sunglasses on, but it seemed like he was. "No, I don't think that would be a very good idea at all."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I do not enjoy being a joke," Aziraphale said and he stood up from the bench. Crowley was tempted to reach out, to grab his arm, to tell him it was not a joke and he really did want to try it, even if he did not think he would enjoy it any more than he had before, but maybe, just maybe, the Angel would be able to show him what he was missing. He did not though, just kept his hands to himself, watching Aziraphale stand up. "I will see you next week, Dear?" Aziraphale asked, standing on his toes, ready to walk away once he received his answer but not wanting to leave too far ahead of it.

 

"Yeah," Crowley said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll stop by your shop."

 

"Perfect," Aziraphale said, lifting his hand and gave him a wave. "If nothing comes up, we can go to the Ritz."

 

Crowley nodded, keeping his face carefully neutral as Aziraphale walked away from their bench.


End file.
